


Switch It Up

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: This certainly was unusual.





	Switch It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling sucked.

It sucked even more when he realized that there was no reason for the ceiling to be unfamiliar. He wasn’t away from home, hadn’t fallen asleep somewhere strange… There was absolutely no reason he should have been looking at anything besides his own ceiling.

Geoff yawned and stretched out on the wide bed, rolling over to look around, frowning at just how bleary the world around him was. This definitely wasn’t right, where were his dark blue walls and artwork? Why was everything white?

“Fuckin’… shit…” He muttered, rubbing a hand against his eyes, stopping dead as he lowered his arm. His completely bare arm, not a hint of ink on the skin.

Geoff ran from the room into an unfamiliar living room, tripping over furniture that he could barely see, looking for a mirror or some other reflective surface. He clicked on a light desperately, staring at himself in the computer monitor.

“What the fuck.”

He squinted, before jerking back as if burned, one hand clapping over his mouth. Staring back at him, blurry but blatant enough, was Ray Narvaez Jr.

Something was seriously wrong.

–

“Geoff, wake up.” A hand was nudging him, a soft voice whispering in his ear, the press of firm breasts into his arm. “C’mon, lazy, you’re going to be late for work. Don’t make me pour cold water on you.” The voice continued, the warm body pressing closer to his. “I’ll do it, you know.”

Despite the threats, it was a pleasant dream. He hoped his alarm clock wouldn’t interrupt it before it got good, because those breasts pressed against his arm certainly felt bare…

A shock of cold landed in the middle of his back and he jerked out of bed with a shout, looking around desperately. His eyes landed on the woman that he could have sworn he had only been dreaming about, the fact that it was a very naked Griffon Ramsey he was looking at hitting him with the force of a sledgehammer.

“I’m sorry!” Ray shouted, covering his eyes and turning away. What the hell was naked Griffon doing in his dreams? Or was he awake now?

Why did he have tattoos?

“Don’t apologize, jeez, just get out of bed.” She tugged his arm, pulling him from bed—and oh, god, he was naked too, holy shit—before pushing him towards a door. “Take a shower and get moving before we’re both late, alright?”

Ray stared at the reflection in the mirror for a long time, trying to figure out why he was looking at his boss instead of his usual reflection.

–

In what was probably a small miracle, he made it to work without anyone being too suspicious. Driving was a nerve-wracking experience, especially because he wasn’t quite positive what roads to take, but asking Gavin which ones he thought they  _should_  take worked out well enough. He pulled into the parking lot, locking the car and making a beeline for the office.

He was there, or at least his body was, something, it was confusing. He was seated at Geoff’s desk, coffee cup in hand, whiskey bottle open next to it. Well, at least that made it a bit easier.

“Ray, are you drinking?” Gavin questioned, dropping his backpack and staring, wide-eyed.

“No.” He answered automatically, coughing and clearing his throat. “I mean, uh… come on, dude, Ray doesn’t drink. He’s just taking Michael’s job as the kiss-ass and… getting me my morning coffee?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s right. I mean, yolo or whatever annoying shit you—I say.”

Luckily for both of them, Gavin only looked between them before shrugging and turning to his computer, settling his headphones on his head. “Weirdos.”

“Car.” The seated man commanded, getting to his feet and leading the way out. Ray unlocked the vehicle, starting to step around to the passenger side. “No, dumbass, you’re supposed to be me. Sit behind the wheel.”

“This is going to look weird either way.” Still, he sat down behind the wheel of the car, waiting until Geoff was also seated before sighing. “What the fuck.”

“I don’t fuckin’ know. So you’re Ray, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re Geoff?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What did you do?”

“Uh, when I woke up, uh… Griffon woke me up and she was… y’know…”

Geoff sighed. “Remind me to hit you for eyeing up my wife when we swap back.”

“I didn’t realize it was her and I only looked for a second!”

“Nipple ring?”

“Left nipple.”

“You looked for longer than a second, asshole.” Geoff lightly punched his arm, shaking his head. “How do we swap back?”

“How did we even switch in the first place? Doesn’t this shit normally happen because of a fight or something?” Ray groaned, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

Rubbing his temples, Geoff also leaned back. “You’re the one that watches shitty movies like that. How do they switch back in those?”

“We could bash our heads together?”

A sigh. “It’s worth a shot.”

They turned to face each other, leaning closer, getting ready to knock foreheads together. A knock on the window of the car made them stop, Ray looking over his shoulder.

“The fuck are you two doing?” Burnie questioned, sipping his coffee. “Making out?”

“No, we were just… no.” Ray sighed, glancing over his shoulder and shrugging, getting out of the car. Geoff also got out, hurrying around the vehicle and back inside.

–

They spent the day strategizing as subtly as possible, attempting all different methods of getting back into their own bodies. Nothing seemed to work, and Ray sighed as lunch rolled around, leaning back in his chair. “I’ve read the plot of every crappy body switch movie I could find. Most of this stuff just doesn’t seem possible and the stuff that does, we tried and it doesn’t work.”

Geoff hummed thoughtfully, slumping down and closing his eyes. “We could just wait it out?”

“Dude, I don’t want to drive your car back home. It’s fucking terrifying.”

“Well… I do have one more idea.”

Ray closed his eyes, sighing. “Go for it. I’m all ears.”

He expected to hear Geoff begin to explain something. He did not expect sudden weight in his lap, hands on his chest and lips pressed to his. He definitely didn’t expect the taste of a tongue in his mouth.

The door opened and Ray pushed against the chest pressed to his own, crying out as he fell backwards onto the floor. He looked up, blinking to see Geoff sitting in the chair above him, the older man also blinking in surprise. After a moment of hesitation, they both scrambled to their feet, shoving past Ryan as he stood slack-jawed in the doorway and running to the bathroom. They slammed into the small room at the same time, standing in front of the mirror and pointing.

“Me, that’s me!” Ray cried triumphantly, pumping his fists. “Geoff, you were right! How did you know that’d work?”

“I saw a porno like this once. We got lucky, in the porno they had to fuck to get back to normal.” The tattooed man laughed a little, heading out of the bathroom and back to the office. Ray followed behind him, sighing.

“Well, I’m glad it worked, because I’m never kissing you again.”

Ryan was still standing in the doorway, frowning in confusion as he watched the two smiling, laughing men return. Once more they brushed past him, taking their seats and sighing with content to be back where they belonged. Ray glanced at the door, offering a little smile. “What’s up, Ryan?”

“I… Nothing.” The brunette muttered, stepping into the office and taking a seat on the couch. “I didn’t see anything.”

“Good answer.” Geoff said, twisting open his whiskey and taking a drink. “Really good answer.”

They weren’t aware of the awkward way Michael and Gavin shuffled in minutes later, the Brit almost bypassing his own desk until the curly-haired man caught his arm and pulled him back, earning a glare.


End file.
